


Clothing

by lokelios



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU where Kira case ended at Higuchi, Crossdressing, M/M, Panties, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokelios/pseuds/lokelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello has been asked to buy some clothing for Near. What he did buy was not what most would have expected to buy for another boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! Call this a small 'break fic' from Pearls.
> 
> Basically this came from a head canon me and a friend made where Near likes to wear panties due to cute appearences and comfort, but we also thought what if Near actually wore stockings under his pants.
> 
> basically after a while, this happened.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

"I hope you fucking realize how far I'm willing to go for you." Mello spoke into the phone. The blond was currently inside of a clothing store, running an errand for a certain someone he was currently speaking to.

"I do. And I appreciate your efforts, Mello." The voice on the other side of the phone replied, the voice's owner being Near; Mello's formal rival, but now lover.  
"Mello, you remember which ones to get, right?"

"Yeah, Near. The white ones, right?" Mello asked.

"Yes. And don't forget the other item, I still need the ones with the small patterns on them."

"Got it. Don't forget what you gotta do in return for making me do this."

"I won't, Mello. When it's something like that, I really can't forget."

At that, the two of them ended their phone conversation and Mello continued looking for what Near had asked him to get.  
It took a few hours, but he was able to find what he was asked to get. And after a few slightly embarrassing questions at the check-out counter and a few customers giving silent laughs by him, he was out of the store and on his way to Wammy's house. He and Near had still lived there even at the ages they were at now; Mello being 20, and Near at age 18. Luckily enough the Kira case they had heard about so much had ended before they had a real reason to leave the place, plus, Roger had wanted them to remain there for certain reasons- though it was more or less Watari that asked them to stay.

After almost an hour of walking, Mello had come back to the orphanage. He greeted Roger with a small wave before he continued his way toward the Albino's room, when he opened the door to said bedroom to find the smaller male playing with his favorite robot toys on the floor.

"...were you able to find them?" Near asked, hearing Mello walk inside.

"Yeah." Mello then dropped the bag beside the other, the bag containing the items he had bought for him.

"Thank you." the albino replied, grabbing the bag and standing up.  
"Just wait here..." He ordered to Mello before he walked into his closet; the Wammy house always had those spacey closets with the lights in them.  
Mello let out a small breath before he stripped off his jacket and boots. He made his way toward the bed and somewhat laid back on it, but rested his back against the headboard. And within a few minutes, he was greeted with a rare sight.

Near came out of the closet- he was still wearing his pajama shirt, though a few of the buttons at the bottom have been undone, but they were undone to show more of what he had actually changed into. His pajama pants had been discarded and instead had shown what he was wearing underneath; a pair of light beige-pink colored pair of panties with small polka dots decorating them, along with a tiny bow in the front. his legs were decorated with white stockings, and at the very top of them had what looked like cats' heads and faces, the back of the stockings having tails that belonged to the cats.

Needless to say, it was quite a nice and arousing sight for the blond male.

"Well, I'll be damned if I say you don't look nice in that." Mello spoke up, moving a little so Near could have a little more room on the bed. The albino had a faint blush rise to his cheeks as he made his way toward the bed. Near climbed onto the mattress and curled up beside Mello, adjusting his legs so the blond could see them as much as he pleased, he knew Mello well enough that he'd want to see him like this more.  
The elder wrapped an arm around Near's waist, not-so-accidentally making the shirt ride up a bit to expose more of the smaller male's new clothing.

"Thank you for buying them for me. And I kept my word about letting you be the first one to see me like this, though I hope you'll be the only one to see me like this." The younger male spoke, resting his head on Mello's shoulder.

"It's no problem. Though, I had to go through a lot of embarrassing questions just to get those for you, and I couldn't exactly just tell them 'I have a boyfriend who likes to crossdress'. "

"I know," with that, Near leaned up and pressed his lips to Mello's cheek.  
"But thank you again, it means a lot to me that you'd be willing to do this for me."

Mello responded by lightly pecking the albino's lips.  
"It's the least I could do."


End file.
